This invention relates to duct valving, especially for gases in a ventilation system, and more particularly to a wafer damper assembly.
Ventilation ducting as for fume ducts and pipelines installed in chemical processing facilities or the like, frequently requires valving or so-called blast gates which are flow control devices. Installation of such flow control valves normally involves substantial modification of the duct work by skilled craftsmen to install a damper or valve. This is expensive. And, the valves are relatively large and costly.